


Surprises and Rainbows

by SaltyParabolas



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, SuperCorp, alex being the one to help her realize lena is totally into kara, kara being her usual supportive and oblivious self
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyParabolas/pseuds/SaltyParabolas
Summary: A collection of Supergirl oneshots





	1. Rainbows and Realizations

Kara is planning something.

Alex isn’t sure what that something is yet, but she knows that look in Kara’s eyes. It’s definitely the trademarked Danvers Sister Planning Look and she’s not so sure how she feels about being on the receiving end of it.

Ever since she came out to Kara, she’s felt a little off, unsure of what comes next. Does she come out to her mother? No, she doesn’t have the alcohol for that at the moment. 

Should she tell J’onn? She doesn’t know how Green Martians feel about homosexuality, but she imagines he would be fine with it. 

She’s not sure she’s ready for anyone but Kara and Maggie to know yet. She doesn’t have many people to come out to, she thinks with a wry smile. But those people’s opinions matter to her more than she cares to admit. 

But this “Kara is plotting” thing has been going on for 6 days and it’s driving her up the wall. She’s waiting impatiently outside of her sister’s apartment, potstickers and ice cream in hand, ready to demand answers. 

“Kara, it’s me!” Alex says, knocking on the door with her elbow, her hands full of food. 

“Coming!” is the cheerful response and the door is quickly thrown open. Alex steps inside and nearly drops the food she was carrying.

The inside of the apartment is covered in rainbows. There are rainbow flags on the walls, rainbow magnets on the refrigerator, rainbow streamers all over the living room, and if Alex isn’t mistaken, there are rainbow cupcakes sitting on the counter in the kitchen. 

“Um. Wow, Kara. You really went all out,” Alex says, recovering from her surprise and getting a better grip on the food. Kara takes the potstickers with a quick “mhm,” setting them down on the counter next to the cupcakes. “You know this wasn’t necessary, right?” Alex says uncertainly, noticing the rainbow throw on the sofa. 

“Yeah, I know, but I wanted to show my support! So,” Kara says,walking over to the TV, “I did some research.” 

She pulls out three DVDs from behind the television, showing them to Alex one by one. “I read that Wynonna Earp has a really cute gay couple in it, so I bought the first season of that. D.E.B.S is also very gay and has spies and kicking butt, and I know it’s probably really inaccurate, but I thought you’d like it anyway. Apparently Imagine Me and You is a gay classic that’s a rite of passage or something. There’s also four seasons of Orange is the New Black, six seasons of the L Word, and five seasons of Lost Girl for us to watch on Netflix.” 

She finally pauses, trying to gauge Alex’s reaction. “I just was thinking of all those years of us watching shows that only have straight characters, or the gay character gets killed off and I just wanted to make sure you see yourself represented when we watch shows together. I...hope this is okay?” she finishes, unsure.

Alex is a little overwhelmed, but also touched by her sister’s efforts. “C’mere,” she says, pulling Kara into her arms for a hug. Kara returns it in her careful way, relieved that she hasn’t made a mistake. 

After she’s mostly collected herself, Alex peels herself away from Kara and says with teary eyes “Well, where should we start?” 

“Um, there’s actually something I wanted to talk to you about first,” Kara says hesitantly. 

Alex pulls her sister down onto the couch, covering both of their legs with the rainbow throw. “Shoot.” 

Kara takes a deep breath. “ImprettysureImbi,” she says.  
“Okay, now in English,” Alex says with a laugh.

Kara grins back and apologizes sheepishly. “Sorry. It’s just kinda weird to say out loud. In doing all this research, I was looking at all the beautiful women in the shows and I just started realizing women are super pretty and awesome, and well…” she trails off before finishing. “I think I’m bisexual.” Kara pulls out a little bi flag from where it was tucked in the back of her pants and waves it weakly. “Surprise!” 

Alex blinks in surprise. “Oh,” she says, trying to process the new information. “Oh!” She breaks out into a huge smile before getting up and grabbing two cupcakes from the counter, going back to the sofa and handing one to Kara. 

“To the Danvers sisters, keeping things queer!” she says, raising the cupcake as a toast. 

Kara knocks their cupcakes together with a laugh. “To us,” she agrees, taking a huge bite out of the cupcake. “Arnhdarnozering,” she tries to get out around a mouthful of icing.

“Chew first,” Alex says with a fond but exasperated sigh. 

Kara finishes before continuing “And another thing,” she says. 

“There’s more?” Alex says in surprise.

“Yeah. I kind of think I might like Lena.” Kara says reluctantly. 

“Lena? Lena Luthor?” 

“That’s the one.” 

“Sister of your cousin’s worst enemy Lena Luthor?” 

“Yes.” 

“Head of one of the biggest corporations in America, Lena Luthor?” 

“Yes! Geez Alex, I didn’t say it made any sense or was ever going to happen! It’s just a crush,” Kara says, glaring at her sister.

“Kara, Lena’s into you. She was flirting with you when she came to the apartment,” Alex says, trying to hold in her laughter and failing miserably.

“What are you talking about?” Kara asks, wrinkling her nose in confusion.

“The way she looked at you, plus the way she looked at me when she came in, multiplied by how relieved she looked after she learned I was your sister, equals Lena Luthor is into you,” Alex finishes, adding the variables together on her fingers as she speaks. 

Kara’s jaw drops as she thinks back to all of her interactions with Lena. The party invitation for her, Kara, not just for Supergirl. The way she looked at her when they first met and every time after that. 

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispers. “Lena likes me?” 

“Duh,” Alex says. “So do half the men you hang around, but I’m rooting for Lena now.” 

“What? No, you know what, one thing at a time. Lena likes me,” Kara says, putting off thoughts of the ‘men she hangs around’ for the moment. “So what do I do about that?” 

“Well,” Alex begins, her own Danvers Sister Planning Grin in place, “I have all kinds of ideas about that…”


	2. Krypto The Superdog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More surprises in Kara's apartment. Alex is gonna need a heart monitor or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so several people asked me to continue Rainbows and Realizations, but I'm going to do it in a bit of a weird way. Basically, it's going to be a series of one-shots, hopefully in order, of various Danvers sisters interactions, SuperCorp, Sanvers, and Alex coming out to people, all in the same ficverse if that makes any sense.

When Kara said she had a surprise in her apartment, this was not what Alex was expecting. 

“Kara!” Alex yells, struggling to break free of a giant white dog’s massive paws as it licks her face.

“Yeah, coming,” Kara calls as she comes running from her bedroom. “Krypto! Get off her!” Krypto jumps off of Alex and runs to Kara, tongue lolling out to the side. 

“And who is this?” Alex asked, propping herself up on her elbows where she was lying on the floor.

“Alex, meet Krypto.” Kara pats the dog’s head and he whines happily, tail thumping. 

“You’re joking.” 

“Nope” 

“Subtle. It’s like you’re holding a flashing sign over your head that says ‘Hi, I’m Supergirl!’” Alex says, throwing her hands into the air.

“Alex, it’s no secret that I’m ‘friends’ with Supergirl,” Kara responds with a frown. “Maybe I can say I just wanted to do it in honor of her planet? Yeah, no one would expect Supergirl to be that obvious.” 

“You know, I think that’s the only way you have anyone fooled at this point.” 

“Hey!”

“It’s true! James, Winn, Lucy, hell I think Cat Grant figured it out the day she met you.” Alex gets up and leans against the counter to glare at her sister. “I thought you couldn’t get more obvious. But this,” she says, gesturing towards Krypto, “is a level of obvious I didn’t even know existed. Where did you get him anyway?” 

Kara relaxes some at the question, relieved Alex is no longer berating her for the name choice. “So, you know how my mom is programmed to help me and comfort me when she can?” 

“Yes,” Alex answers, not sure where this is going.

“Well, I was feeling really down earlier about the whole aliens versus humans thing, and she told me to go to my pod, open up a compartment in the front console, and that there’d be a secret compartment. When I opened it up, there was Krypto, but a tiny puppy, frozen in a cryogenic sleep.” 

“Then why is he so big now?” 

“When I woke him up, I guess exposure to the sun made him grow? He’s still a puppy, really.” Krypto flops over and whines asking for a tummy rub. Kara plops down onto the ground and obliges him, rubbing his belly and scratching behind his ears. Alex smiles watching the two of them, her heart melting at the sight of her sister so happy. 

No, not happy. Content. Kara has been on edge since Cadmus made themselves known, and Alex hasn’t seen her this content since then. 

“Oh, and look at this!” Kara stands and flies away from Krypto, whose ears droop at the loss. They perk up again as she calls to him. “Krypto! Come here!” 

To Alex’s astonishment, Krypto yips and flies over to where Kara is hovering, putting his paws on her shoulders and licking her face. Kara giggles and hugs him. “See! He’s a superdog!” she says. 

“He sure is,” Alex says, resigning herself to the new addition to the family. “I take it the DEO’s aware of this?” 

“I cleared it with J’onn before I brought him home,” Kara responds, landing next to Alex. 

“And you’ve gotten him food, water, a leash, a collar, a bed…” Alex trails off at Kara’s guilty face. “Well, I guess we’re going shopping,” she sighs. 

Kara squeals and hugs Alex. “I knew you’d love him!” 

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the comments on the last chapter! Thanks so much to everyone who commented!
> 
> Krypto the Superdog was one of my favorite shows when I was little, so when I was scrolling through tumblr and seeing Kara and puppy prompts, I HAD to do this.
> 
> If you wanna talk, message me at sayyestosaltyparabolas.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of went at this as though "Maggie isn't into her right now" thing with Alex hadn't happened.
> 
> This is based on a tumblr post that can be found here: http://ben-lyintous.tumblr.com/post/153320008166/kara-being-the-supportive-puppy-she-is-probably
> 
> If you have an idea for a prompt or want to flail about supercorp, I can be found at sayyestosaltyparabolas.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
